Refrigerator Light
by titasjournal
Summary: A Carrison Fanfiction: Carrie can't sleep and finds Harrison in the kitchen and fluff ensues. Set in 1979, filming of Empire Strikes Back.


p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"09:30 PM/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"Another day of shooting came to an end and Carrie was beat. Her crown braid was as messy as expected after a long day of work and her head was swelling. She quickly made her way to the bathroom to shower before Harrison got home. He often avoided spending too much time in Eric Idle's house, since they were there living together. He usually came home at odd hours of the night and she only saw him when they went on group outings with the cast and crew. However, she actively thought about it—about emhim/em. She gathered her massive crush on him must be terribly overwhelming./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"She rinsed her body and let her hair loose. The steam was soothing to her. She could feel the blood pulsing in every square inch of her tired body. Jazzy music flooded the upper storey of the house as Carrie put on a soft satin night gown—pink, like the orchids that bloom in the spring. She felt sexy. Lately, she hadn't felt sexy, mostly because Leia's costumes, though very beautiful, were either too uncomfortable or too boyish./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"02:00 AM/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;" Carrie woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. She bent over and realized it was two in the morning. Unable to fall back to sleep, she put on her robe and some grey socks that were laying around, not bothering to find her slippers in the dark./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"She descended the stairs carefully and, right when she was about to reach the lower storey of the house, she heard faint singing. She kept going. When she opened the door to the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, the light of the refrigerator outlining up his frame. emGod, he is dashing/em, she though. He truly looked like a movie star./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"But what surprised her the most was the music that softly played from the radio. Harrison lightly sang along and it was utterly endearing. Carrie felt like butterflies were taking over her entire body, like a kid on Christmas morning. The melody was one of love and sorrow and she couldn't help to fall a little bit more in love with the handy carpenter turned gallant heartthrob./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"Carrie slowly walked towards him. "Hi," she whispered./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"He swiftly turned around catching her with his eyes, taking her in in the still of the night./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""Hi, sweetheart. I've missed you." And his crooked smile was all it took to make Carrie's face blush. Thank God it was dark because her face was as red as a tomato. His rough hands held her small, round face that framed a sweet, innocent smile. She couldn't keep her eyes on him, because otherwise she'd most certainly faint./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""What are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. His hands slid down her neck, then her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps down her frame. He stopped at the curve of her waist, reaching for her hand—her doll-like hand, soft and delicate, with rosy nails. Her femininity struck a soft spot on him. He—who was rugged yet charming—adored when she was like this, natural./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""Carrie? Did you hear what I said?" he frowned./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""Yeah, yeah. No, I mean, emno/em you didn't wake me. I just couldn't—sleep." Her voice wavered as she became all too aware of what she was wearing. She threw her hazel hair back as Harrison started swaying them to the slow rhythm of the song. She leaned in, into his chest, feeling the warmth and hearing his surprisingly quick heartbeat. Harrison moved his lips towards her ear, whispering sweet things to her …/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"em"You looked stunning today." /emThen why don't you ever stay the night? Carrie thought./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"em"Your hair looks beautiful in a braid."/em/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""emI couldn't wait to kiss you today." /emThen why can't we kiss in public? she wondered./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;" She could never ask him this. She was completely and undeniably in love with Harrison Ford. So she told him that./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"She looked up at him, at his face lit up by the refrigerator light. She ruffled his hair ever so slightly, and took his face in her hands. He laughed his enchanting laugh and his eyes darted downwards, like they always do when his laugh is of shyness and innocence. She just couldn't help but whisper, "I love you, Harrison."/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;" His face turned sour just a tiny bit—almost unnoticeably so. He held her closer, turned down the music and twisted a strand of her hair./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;""Oh honey, darling Carrie." And then he kissed her./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"Their lips met in an urgent passion, their hands tangling in a mess behind their necks, messing up their hair, taking away any pain and sorrow Carrie ever felt in her entire existence. Their noses bumped and her night gown rode up and it was nothing short of unbelievable. Her soft, long lips caressed his with love and admiration, making his limbs weaker and her body shiver. They completely lost track of time, still wrapped up in each other's arms./p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;"04:00 AM/p  
p style="color: #767676; font-family: Karla; font-size: 10px;" When they curled up in bed, together, Carrie couldn't help but feel like she'd won today. She broke his protective shield. Yet, he still hadn't said emthose/emwords back. He didn't say what she craved most in the world. Those three simple words that he wouldn't say to her, that Han wouldn't say to Leia: "emI love you."/em/p 


End file.
